Surfing and Dancing
by Mokana-chan
Summary: Sakura is part of a band that performs throughout the country. She happens to run into a certain blue shark before show time. Wait...is that a coin belt? A slightly AU universe. One-shot.


**Surfing and Dancing**- _A story of waves and coin belts. A story dedicated to Saniika. A thank you for introducing this crazed girl to your favorite blue shark._

* * *

><p>Sakura gazed at the ocean in front of her. It was only a couple hours before show time and her preshow jitters had yet to surface. Green eyes watched the waves beat against the sand as soft music played in her ears. Before each performance, she always listened to her iPod to calm her mind before she performed. Not only did it calm her but it allowed her to relax enough to put her performance makeup on without feeling rushed or anxious.<p>

It was almost near sunset, and the sky was beginning to turn orange and red. Soft gentle music played in her ears as her feet guided her to an unknown beat. Her feet led her off the pier she was walking on and decided followed the shoreline. Thoughts silently created a dance to the music inside her head, but she knew that dancing this phantom dance wouldn't happen. Sakura watched the water kiss her bare feet as she walked along the shoreline. She lifted her head and saw a wall of blue in front of her. Feet instantly took a step back but someone reached out and grabbed her arm. Ear buds flew out of her ears from the sudden interruption.

"Easy there."

Sakura realized that she was staring into a pair of pearl colored eyes. His tall frame towered over her as the grip on her arm became relaxed. His skin was a pale shade of blue, an interesting skin complexion but not completely foreign to her. The bright red-orange swim trunks that he wore only contrasted sharply against blue skin but oddly matched. Give him points for knowing his complimentary colors. His hair was in a darker shade of blue, which was in the shape of poufy paintbrush.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." she quickly said as she took a careful step away from him.

Her ear buds dangled threatening close to the clear water, which caused her to quickly pull up the strand of rubber and electronic wiring.

"It's quiet alright."

The man released her arm and took a step back. Under his other arm was a large blue surfboard with the word 'Samehada' written in graffiti like font. Sakura found her gaze staring at the man in front of her. She could tell that he was remarkably older than her, but his chiseled body didn't show his age. In various places about his muscular torso were oddly shaped scars. Either this man was in a dangerous profession or liked to look for danger. Said man raised an eyebrow noticing her prolonged stare.

"I'm Sakura," she said while quickly sticking out her hand. "Thanks for uh…catching me."

He smiled at her awkwardness, apparently used to having women be flustered around him. She noticed that his teeth were oddly shaped as well as his face. He had a sharp nose with a strong jaw line. His facial structures reminded her of shark, his teeth clearly showed the shark influence. The markings under his eyes resembled gills but she couldn't tell if they were scars or tattoos.

"Kisame." he said with a smile as he took her offered hand. "Do you normally pull the damsel in distress card?"

Sakura stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"No, I usually just stare and hope that they eventually notice." she replied while laying on the sarcasm.

Kisame chuckled as he shifted his grip on his board.

"I take it you're not from around here then."

Sakura pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled.

"No, I'm actually from Konoha," she said as she followed him up onto the beach. "I'm touring with my band and we're staying in the city for a couple weeks."

Kisame dug his board into the sand next to a backpack and spread out towel. He picked up a water bottle and drank from it.

"You playing at the Akatsuki?" he asked after he had his fill. He then motioned for her to take a seat on his towel.

The Akatsuki, was the club they were performing in that night. Izumo Kamizuki, their bandleader and director, had received a rather excited phone call from the owner of the The Akatsuki. He was asked, more like begged, for 'Hidden in the Leaves' to make a public appearance at their club.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she as she took a seat. Kisame tossed his water bottle back into his backpack before taking a seat near her.

"Pein and I go way back," he said. "We served in the military together."

"In the military? Wow. In the army?"

He shifted on the towel.

"The Marines." he clarified.

"I'm impressed. Are you on leave?"

He turned his gaze to look at her. Sakura bit back her question.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I shouldn't be asking you so many questions."

He smirked again finding her sudden flustering cute.

"It's quiet alright. I just haven't been asked in a while."

Sakura drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. It grew awkwardly silent between them. She was debating if she should say her goodbyes and head back to the club but before she could decide her phone suddenly went off.

Sakura glanced down at her vibrating phone. The caller ID said that it was Ino, probably wanting to know where the hell she was before show time. She clicked the call off, hopefully Ino didn't come chasing after her.

"Look, I have to go. I have to make a curtain call," she said while looking down at the cell phone. "Maybe you stop by and we could have a few drinks."

"Shouldn't the man be the one asking the lady?"

Sakura laughed as she smiled at the man in front of her. Kisame smirked at her as he watched her rise onto her feet. He silently followed her example and stood. Sakura found his company interesting and wished that they had more time to talk minus the awkward silence.

"Let me rephrase," she said pushing hair behind her ears. "I have to go."

"Would you be interested in having a few drinks later?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh but she nodded her head at him.

"I would like that."

"Sakura!" a voice called.

Green eyes found the voice that was calling her and located Ino. The blonde girl tapped her wristwatch in big exaggerated motions, to show that they were short on time. Sakura allowed a sigh to escape her when she saw her friend.

"Looks like backup has arrived." Kisame offered seeing the other woman.

"Unfortunately." she said as she dusted the sand off her clothes.

"What is your next course of action?"

She grinned as she looked back up to the tall man next to her.

"Search and Destroy," she replied while taking a few steps away from him. "I'll maybe see you tonight."

Ino was walking toward them, but Sakura waved to the surfer and went to join her friend. She saw Ino gazing at the tall man behind her, but honestly she wasn't worried. They traveled a little farther away from the man before Ino opened her mouth.

"Meeting the local I see."

Sakura slung an arm around her best friend.

"I was just conversing with someone of the opposite gender."

She saw Ino turn her head to look over her shoulder.

"Tall hunk of opposite gender, I say. You tell him about tonight?"

The girls were almost to the Akatsuki, more cars were parked in the large parking lot then previously showing the increase in clientele and audience members. The two dancers could tell that it was going to be an awesome night.

"I told him but…"

"But what Forehead?" she asked as she pulled the pink haired woman closer to her.

"…but I might not have told him exactly what I will be doing."

The blond tightened her hold on the pink haired woman next to her.

"I've taught you so well."

Both girls broke into a fit of laughter as they walked into the back of the Akatsuki and started to put on their makeup in preparation of that nights performance.

* * *

><p>Kisame walked into the Akatsuki, not at all surprised to find it packed with people. He saw Pein at the bar, happily serving drinks and talking to customers. Music blared over the speakers while various couples and groups of people danced on the dance floor. A band was currently playing on stage. He slipped onto a bar stool and waited for Pein to take notice him.<p>

"The usual Kisame?" a soft feminine voice asked to his left. His pearl eyes turned and landed on Konan.

"The usual."

He watched her reach for a glass pounder and filled the glass with a foamy amber liquid.

"I find it odd that you are visiting at this hour," the blue haired woman stated. "You normally don't like crowds."

Konan turned her eyes onto him as she handed him his drink. He made a move to pay for his drink but Konan waved a hand at him. He shifted a little more on his seat.

"I happened to meet one of your performers. She didn't mention that her band was this popular."

The woman in front of him laughed at the comment.

"Which one did you meet? Ino or Sakura?"

"Sakura."

Pearl eyes continued to watch the woman in front of him serve various other customers drinks.

"I can not wait to see her dance." Konan commented as she served a beer. "Pein tells me that she looks boneless."

Kisame turned his head to look at the woman in front of him.

"Dances?"

Konan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't know? Sakura is—"

A loud whistle down at the other end of the bar caught their attention. Both Kisame and Konan turned their heads to find Pein staring at them.

"Show time sweetie." he called. Konan shook her head at her husband.

"I guess you will have to find out." she replied as she walked away from him.

Kisame raised an eyebrow not sure if he understood the bluenette.

As the lead singer of the performing band finished his final song and bowed to the audience, Konan took his place. The crowd cheered as the previous band excited the stage.

"Why don't we give Kill B Team another hand." she said into the microphone. Another wave of applause echoed in the club.

"This next group does not need any formal introduction but we are excited to have them here tonight!

"They've come a long way to perform for us and I hope that we give them a reason to come back!

Cheers and screams erupted from the audience again; the yells seemed to progressively become louder.

"I give you, the talented and amazing, Hidden in the Leaves!"

More cheers came from the audience. Kisame thought he heard some exotic shrilling from various places in the audience. Suddenly an Arabic female voice echoed over the speakers as two men started playing on their instruments and electronic equipment. The stage lights were down but he could faintly see the outline of two women coming onto the stage. He watched the two women circle each other as the stage lights slowly started to illuminate the figures.

He heard various audience members repeat the strange exotic shrilling. Others cheered while some male audience member's catcalled at the women on stage.

No sooner did the two dancers circle each other did the music suddenly burst into a heavy rhythm. The stage lights flashed on and the two women snapped into a dance. With each pop and snap of the snare drum, the two dancers popped a part of their body in sync with the music.

The music was a rich combination of Arabic and modern techno. Somehow their costumes matched to the music they were dancing to. Their arms were decorated with metal bracelets while their hips sported intricately designed belts that combined foreign textiles and metal jewelry, the skirts twirled about their ankles as they spun on stage. Their long hair swept past their shoulders as they gracefully flipped it over their shoulders. Black kohl framed their eyes, which only caused their eyes to look more mysterious. Their arms and bodies moved in perfect synchronization. Kisame's eyebrow's rose as he continued to watch the two women.

The girls spun again and turned their backs towards the audience to only have a hip shimmy be performed at them. Another round of cheers erupted from the viewers. Both women turned around again and did a complicated belly roll. The coin bras that both women were wearing were simple but had various ornaments drooping down their sides and stomachs, which only enunciated specific moves. Each woman's movements were fluid and unique. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Sakura.

Sakura was a belly dancer.

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears as her green eyes scanned about the club. They instantly landed on a mass of blue hair. She briskly walked toward sitting man while occasionally being stopped and praised for the performance.<p>

"Wasn't sure if you came." she said once she slid onto the bar stool next to him. Pearl eyes turned hearing her voice.

"So this is what you meant by performing?" he asked as he pushed a beer at her. She eagerly took the glass pounder.

"You sound impressed and shocked."

He shifted on his seat as his gaze swept over her. Their band was done playing for the evening, which gave Sakura the opportunity to change into something more comfortable. She changed into a pair of shorts and a loose off the shoulder blouse.

"Let's just say that I wasn't expecting to see belly dancers this evening." Kisame eventually said.

Sakura laughed at the remark as she tossed her loose braid over her shoulder. Ino and her had danced for three hours. With each performance the crowd applauded and cheered for each dance and musician. The night consisted of individual solos and duets. During one of her solos Sakura was able to locate Kisame and exchanged eye contact with him.

"But it was fun to watch at least?" she said with a smile in his direction. He glanced at her but his smirk was hidden behind his glass.

They both moved their conversation outside and continued to walk along the shoreline of the beach. It was well past sunset and the lights from the Akatsuki allowed some illumination to the water. The full moon above them gave them enough light to walk as they continued talking.

The night air was cool but it still chilled Sakura for not having brought a jacket. Kisame had loaned her his canvas military styled jacket, which was humorously too big for her. Their conversation ranged from belly dancing, school, the military and occasionally stumbling upon politics.

"I just find that health care should not be forced onto people. Yes, it's agitating when patients come in and don't have insurance. Who pays for their medical expenses but us taxpayers. Why force health care onto people who can't afford it." Sakura stated as she slowed her walk and turned to face the tall man behind her.

Kisame walked up toward her and tilted his head at her finding her comment rather interesting for someone so young.

"I take it none of your friends discuss health care with you."

Sakura smiled and turned her attention towards the ocean. The moonlight reflected off the dark waves and created the forever-beautiful beach scene. She felt a hand push a few strands of hair behind an ear. Her eyes turned to find Kisame looking down at her.

His gaze was warm and distant. She found her head tilting up in his direction. The hand that had pushed the few strands of hair behind her ear had moved to cradle the back of her head. Then Sakura felt the slight pressure of Kisame's lips against her own. A warm wonderful feeling had spread across her chest and traveled down her toes. Their kiss lasted for a second more before they pulled away.

Pearl and Jade eyes gazed at one another, neither one of them saying a word to one another. An arm had wrapped around Sakura as she found herself flush against the man in front of her. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand echoed around them.

But they didn't take notice to the sound of the waves or the faint jingling sound of a coin belt.

* * *

><p><em>This was a gift to my favorite artist and writer Saniika. Check her out on DA if you love Kisame and Sakura. I very strongly recommend going to my profile and see the videos that I used as reference for writing this story. I'm a belly dancer myself and I absolutely love it!<em>

_Note: The 'exotic shrilling' that I mention. It actually has a name and it's called a Zagreet. A zagreet is used in belly dancing circles as a cheer. It lets the dancer know that other belly dancers appreciate their dance and we're cheering them on. You'll hear examples of them in the videos that I have linked on my profile. Hehe. _

_Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot, but I might consider turning into a story depending on how its received. Haha. What do yall think?  
><em>


End file.
